Una vez más
by iiulssmarsali
Summary: La vida parece transcurrir con normalidad en una pacífica aldea que ha decidido alejarse de los problemas que afectan el resto de Hyrule, eso hasta que aparece un viajero queriendo trabajar como pastelero en una modesta cafetería.
1. Frewynd

No se trataba más que de una humilde cafetería en donde la gente se reunía de vez en cuando con sus conocidos a beber café, probar los postres tradicionales de la región que ahí se ofrecían y ponerse al día en cuanto a noticias y chismes actuales. El pan comenzaba a hornearse desde las cuatro de la mañana, cautivando con su dulce aroma a las personas que se dirigían a sus trabajos o simplemente pasaban por ahí.

Su propietaria, la señorita Euphine, amable por naturaleza, era la pastelera que se encargaba de hornear y decorar los dulces y pasteles. Aunque su baja estatura le acomplejaba un poco, ella poseía una belleza envidiable, sus ojos eran grandes y negros, su cabello largo hasta su cintura siempre iba atado con una pinza bajo la cofia que utilizaba para trabajar. Junto a ella trabajaba una mujer extraña para la gente, aunque nada tenía que ver su apariencia. Había llegado por su propio pie a diferencia de la mayoría que habían nacido y crecido ahí. Una misteriosa joven, unos centímetros más alta que su amiga, de piel clara y ojos azules. Su cabello rubio iba trenzado con simplicidad, sin ningún adorno además de la cofia. A pesar de su innegable belleza, la gente prefería evitarla pues no era un secreto que no compartía sus raíces y nadie tenía idea de dónde había salido.

Frewynd era una simple aldea, más allá del desierto Gerudo, nada más que un sueño y un cuento para todos en Hyrule. Se decía que si alguien era tan valiente como para adentrarse a las profundidades del desierto, seguro encontraría la mítica aldea; asentada en un paradisíaco oasis, con comida y frutos exóticos que solo crecían en ese lugar, creada por desterrados del reino que llevaron su riqueza con ellos para vivir libremente sin ley. Lo cierto era que, para los habitantes, la mayoría de esas cosas no eran más que inventos creados por alguien para incitar a los más temerarios a adentrarse al desierto, en donde la mayoría de las veces terminaban por perder la vida. Si bien casi todo se trataba de rumores, Frewynd en realidad había sido creada por personas desterradas injustamente y que juraron que, aunque su amor por el reino era grande, no seguirían más las órdenes de la corona.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –la joven frente a ella sostenía un pequeño bizcocho de color morado con una vela encendida—¡Pide un deseo! Pero date prisa, que Fin nos espera en el bar.

Parpadeó, un poco sorprendida, había estado perdida en sus pensamientos antes de que la joven apareciera frente a ella. La mujer esbozó una enorme y genuina sonrisa, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Una vez más celebraba su cumpleaños junto a su inseparable amiga Effie. A diferencia de los demás locales, la joven dueña del café siempre mostró una actitud benévola hacia ella.

Una vez concluida la jornada laboral, cerraron cuidadosamente el pequeño lugar que se ubicaba en el primer piso de la que también era su casa y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al bar situado a las afueras de la villa, uno muy popular entre los jóvenes de Frewynd. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el abrumador olor a alcohol mezclado con sudor y su entrecejo se frunció ante el bullicio de la gente que se encontraba adentro. Su amiga, un poco más bajita, se abría paso entre la multitud mientras ella la seguía de cerca. Su estómago rugió con fuerza cuando sintió el inconfundible aroma de la comida recién hecha siendo servida en alguna mesa cercana, entonces recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día.

La cara se le iluminó cuando se encontró con la silueta de su amigo en una de las mesas del fondo. Finnian agitaba la mano con entusiasmo para llamar la atención de las jóvenes quienes al verlo se apresuraron a tomar un lugar en la mesa.

-Felicidades, Zelda –Dijo Finnian sonriendo mientras sostenía una enorme caja, adornada cuidadosamente con un listón rosa. Zelda sonrió agradeciendo a su amigo.

Mientras sus dos amigos discutían el menú con el mesero, ella observó el bizcocho que Effie le había regalado anteriormente. Veintiún años la convertían oficialmente en un adulto, estaba cumpliendo la mayoría de edad sin saber exactamente qué sería de su familia y de sus conocidos.

Un día despertó en los límites de Frewynd, ni siquiera recordaba haber cruzado el desierto. Fue una sorpresa cuando se encontró hambrienta y sin una sola rupia consigo. Caminando desorientada y sin rumbo, durmió varios días en la calle. Un día despertó en medio de la noche tras escuchar el sonido de una botella rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Escuchó la voz de dos hombres, no sabía lo que decían, pero por el tono de su voz supo que estaban borrachos. Comenzaron a hablar entre sí, pudo ver en sus ojos cuáles eran sus intenciones. Se levantó y se pegó contra la pared, mirando en todas direcciones, pero no había salida del callejón. Uno de los hombres sujetó sus muñecas, ella quiso soltarse, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil, difícilmente podía ponerse de pie. Estuvo un momento forcejeando con uno de los hombres hasta que observó cómo su captor la liberaba de su agarre con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. La sangre del hombre comenzó a gotear en el suelo y de un momento a otro su acompañante se echó a correr dejando frente a ella a un joven alto que llevaba el cabello oscuro atado con una cinta. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo ofreció para que se cubriera del frío. Así fue como conoció a Finnian, un joven soldado que sin preguntarle quién era ni de dónde había salido, le ofreció todo lo que tenía: un techo, comida e incluso la enseñó a usar una espada, asegurando que en ese lugar debía ser capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

Eran las dos de la mañana, el lugar aún se encontraba repleto y aunque ya no era el cumpleaños de la joven, aún se sentía con ánimos de festejar. Finnian por su parte se limitaba a observarlas beber. Un joven sentado a dos mesas de distancia sonrió y se acercó a Effie para invitarla a bailar, ella se sonrojó y aceptó tomando tímidamente la mano del hombre.

Zelda sonrió mientras veía a su amiga divertirse. Había perdido la cuenta de lo que se había tomado y cuando su vista se tornó nublada, decidió que ya había bebido demasiado. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida con discreción, lo último que quería era que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su estado. Afuera el pueblo se encontraba en silencio, únicamente se podía escuchar el sonido del viento que soplaba. Cerró los ojos y sonrió sintiendo la brisa fresca de la madrugada mientras la letra pegajosa de una canción de cumpleaños Hylian venía a su mente.

-Feliz cumpleaños –Abrió los ojos avergonzada. Frente a ella, un joven con la mirada llena de curiosidad la observaba atentamente. No quiso ni imaginarse cuánto tiempo había estado ese hombre ahí. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas debido al alcohol.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la apariencia del individuo. Al mirarlo detenidamente, le pareció que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella. Había visto por lo menos una vez el rostro de la mayoría de las personas en la aldea, pero el hombre frente a ella le resultó poco familiar. Su vestimenta no era ostentosa, por lo que debía tratarse de un aldeano común y corriente. El joven fingió que no había notado el terror en su mirada.

–No está ocupada ¿verdad? Espero que no, soy nuevo aquí y estoy buscando una posada, no soy bueno orientándome. Tal vez usted me pueda ayudar. –Sonrió –Me llamo Link, como ya se habrá dado cuenta, no soy de por aquí–Dijo extendiendo su mano. La joven lo miró cuidadosamente, no era posible que hubiera un Hylian en un lugar tan remoto como ese. No supo qué hacer por lo que asintió con torpeza y tomó tímidamente la mano del joven, correspondiendo el gesto.

-¿Cómo es que ha logrado llegar hasta aquí? –Preguntó, confundida. El hombre abrió la boca, dispuesto a darle una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Zelda decidió que sería mejor no saberlo y se giró para marcharse de ahí. Link la tomó del brazo, impidiendo su huida. La joven le lanzó un puñetazo con la derecha que el hombre esquivó como si no fuera nada, luego lanzó otro y después otro sin lograr acertar ninguno. De pronto sintió cómo volvía a la sobriedad. La fuerza física no funcionaba con aquel Hylian, él parecía ser más fuerte que ella. Acorralada y sin muchas opciones, Zelda decidió que gritaría de ser preciso, tal vez alguien la escucharía.

-¡Basta! –Ordenó Finnian. Zelda cayó sobre sus rodillas, aterrorizada. El hombre se arrodilló junto a ella, examinando su aspecto como para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Link? –Finnian le ofreció su mano a la joven y Zelda no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar su ayuda.

-Q-quiero…—Zelda se abrazó al cuerpo de Finnian—Quiero irme Finnian, no conozco a este hombre.

-Claro, lo siento. –Se disculpó el joven en voz tan baja que pareció un murmullo—Me voy. No fue mi intención asustarla, señorita—Inclinó levemente la cabeza con cortesía, dio media vuelta y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

Finnian se ofreció a escoltarla de vuelta a su casa pero Zelda rechazó su ofrecimiento en el acto, argumentando que a Effie le vendría mejor dicha oferta. Caminó a paso apresurado hasta el café y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Sus manos temblaban, ni siquiera se cambió la ropa cuando se metió bajo las sábanas.

A pesar de que no había amanecido aún, se levantó de la seguridad de su cama. No había logrado dormir ni un poco durante la noche, su mente repasaba una y otra vez las posibilidades de que aquel hombre se encontrara ahí para hacerle daño. Se hundió en la pequeña tina del baño con una extraña sensación de inquietud en el estómago. Bajó las escaleras de piedra mientras se ataba las cintas del corsé café que usaba sobre la blusa blanca. Aún estaba oscuro, pero conocía el camino de memoria así que no consideró necesario encender la lámpara de aceite. Sonrió cuando el aroma dulce de los pasteles recién horneados entró en sus pulmones. Seguramente su amiga también había decidido madrugar.

Tomó un platillo de cerámica de la barra y se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de probar un poco de pastel de frutos secos. El plato se estrelló en el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con la última persona que le habría gustado encontrarse en ese momento. El hombre se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de la joven, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Qué...—Zelda se aclaró la garganta, intentando recobrar la compostura—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó en tono demandante.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa torcida, como si ella hubiera hecho la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

-Bueno, he sido contratado por la señorita Euphine—a ella le pareció que se estaba burlando.

Sin bajar la guardia, intentó seguir indagando. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Effie bajó corriendo aún en camisón con una espada en la mano al escuchar el sonido del plato romperse. Se relajó al encontrar a su amiga frente al nuevo pastelero.

-Oh, veo que ya se conocieron—dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Después de un saludo de cortesía, Effie se puso presentable y ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras el hombre regresaba a trabajar a la cocina. Ella le contó que la mañana anterior mientras preparaba la masa, recibió la visita de Finnian para discutir los detalles de cómo celebrarían el cumpleaños de su amiga, pero no había llegado solo, venía acompañado de un viejo amigo que había conocido en uno de sus viajes fuera de Frewynd, un viajero que después de años de insistir había logrado que Finnian le indicara la ubicación de la aldea. Había sido llevado a juicio en su llegada y después de una serie de cuestionamientos y pruebas, el consejo decidió que no era peligroso y era bienvenido a quedarse aunque por poco tiempo. Ella siempre había tenido un corazón amable y no necesitó decir mucho para convencerla de ayudar al pobre hombre que acababa de llegar y no tenía dinero ni un techo en dónde dormir, justo como la había ayudado a ella algunos años atrás.

Zelda suspiró mientras se frotaba la cien con las yemas de los dedos. El joven seguía en la cocina mientras ellas discutían sentadas frente a la barra del café.

-No lo conoces, podría ser peligroso—susurró Zelda mirando en dirección a la cocina para asegurarse de no ser escuchada por el individuo en cuestión. Effie parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-No lo creo—contestó susurrando también—es un buen amigo de Fin y además... –cerró la boca de pronto.

-Además ¿qué? –Zelda la incitó a seguir hablando.

-Además es muy guapo y un excelente pastelero, creo que será bueno para el negoció—se rió.

Castle Town estaba a más de dos semanas de distancia, durante los seis años que pasó en Frewynd nunca había visto a ningún otro Hylian llegar a la aldea. Frewynd era famoso por su hostilidad hacia los foráneos, lo que se les inculcaba a los residentes desde el momento de su nacimiento.

-Link parece un buen chico—dijo aun sonriendo—no seas muy dura con él, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre salió de la cocina con una enorme bandeja con pastelillos y un juego de té. Zelda hizo una mueca cuando los colocó sobre la mesa y sirvió el té como todo un experto en las tacitas de cerámica.

-Fin me ha dicho que eras un buen pastelero—comentó Effie mientras miraba los pastelillos sobre la mesa—veo que se ha quedado corto—sonrió—¿me enseñarías cómo prepararlos?

El joven sonrió.

-Será un placer señorita Euphine—contestó—espero que sean de su agrado, señoritas—miró a Zelda.

La joven resopló, fastidiada por la innecesaria formalidad del hombre.

-Espero que sí.

**Hola!**

**Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, yo de nuevo con otra historia aprovechando las vacaciones, ignorando el montón de trabajo que se acumuló y tengo que terminar para el lunes. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron Encuentro destinado, la verdad no tenía planeado una continuación para esa historia, pero después de leer sus comentarios intenté escribir algo más. **

**Espero que les guste esta historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, lo aprecio mucho.**

**Saludos!**

**iilu.**


	2. Solo un viajero

Aunque habían tenido un mal comienzo, ambos jóvenes se limitaron a cumplir con las obligaciones que sus respectivos trabajos demandaban. Durante la primera semana Zelda estuvo alerta, observando cada movimiento que él hacia dentro del café, pero en ningún momento mostró señales de querer dañarle. Cuando el joven se limitaba a saludar con la cabeza cada vez que entraba en el pequeño café, se dio cuenta de que quería evitar todo contacto con ella de ser posible. A mediados de la segunda semana bajó la guardia y ya no se ponía incómoda cuando el hombre entraba al café para acomodar cuidadosamente los pasteles en el mostrador.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y otra vez habían tenido poca clientela. Tal vez no les ayudaba el hecho de que hacía tiempo no cambiaban el menú. O tal vez se debía a que la joven no era muy apreciada en el lugar. De cualquier manera, algo debía hacer, Effie estaba teniendo muchas pérdidas y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran que cerrar el lugar. Zelda resopló fastidiada por el pensamiento y arrojó la cofia sobre la barra. Salió del lugar molesta haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta de entrada. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran roble que se encontraba en el jardín, tan viejo que le pareció que ya debía estar ahí cuando se asentó la aldea. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de Frewynd? ¿Por qué habían decidido vivir con el rencor de algo que había sucedido tantos años atrás? ni siquiera estaban seguros de qué injusticia había cometido el entonces rey que molestó tanto a sus vasallos. Bueno, tampoco podía culparlos, ella también había huido de una injusticia en su pasado, por eso pensó que encajaba perfectamente en Frewynd, aunque al parecer, nadie compartía su opinión.

Volvió adentro una vez que se tranquilizó, se sorprendió al encontrar la barra limpia y ordenada. Había tardado más de la cuenta, la hora de cerrar se aproximaba y al parecer el joven se había adelantado con la limpieza.

-No debiste hacerlo –dijo en voz alta para hacerse escuchar hasta la cocina, no hubo respuesta.

Era la tercera vez en la semana que el hombre hacía parte de su trabajo. A pesar de que había estado trabajando en el café durante una semana y media, difícilmente cruzaba palabras con ella. Aunque al principio le pareció correcto mantener su distancia, ahora resultaba extraño trabajar juntos todo el día sin hablar de nada, más allá del saludo y despedida, cruzaban palabras cuando era estrictamente necesario o cuando Effie les preguntaba cosas a ambos.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro cuando su amiga salió de la cocina seguida del joven, ambos se reían de algo gracioso que al parecer ella se había perdido. Effie siempre había tenido facilidad de palabra, tampoco le costaba mucho hacer nuevos amigos y al parecer este era el caso. Evidentemente ella era la única con una actitud hostil hacia el nuevo empleado del café, incluso sus amigos, ambos originarios de Frewynd se mostraban amigables con él. Suspiró cuando el joven se despidió de ambas y salió por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla, ella también había estado en esa situación, si sus amigos confiaban en él, entonces ella no tenía de que preocuparse. Pensó en una manera de entablar una conversación, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó que había intentado golpearlo en su primer encuentro. ¿Y si creía que estaba loca? Tal vez por eso la estaba evitando.

LA mañana siguiente despertó decidida a hacerse amiga del joven, cuando entró en el café escuchó las voces en la cocina. Quiso unírseles, pero antes de dar un paso, el primer cliente del día anunció su entrada. Después de ese llegó otro y otro más. Le pareció extraño el inusual flujo de clientes, normalmente para las dos de la tarde difícilmente alguien se aparecía en el lugar, pero ese día algo parecía haber cambiado. Mientras preparaba café con la mente distraída, derramó la bebida caliente sobre su mano izquierda. Le pareció muy extraño cuando Link la condujo con rapidez a la cocina. Juraría que lo había visto salir a sacar la basura. Zelda no protestó y dejó que el joven le atendiera la quemadura.

-G-gracias...—murmuró con timidez, no podía dejar de pensar en que había intentado golpearlo. Link sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ten más cuidado, por favor.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la situación entre los dos pareció menos tensa, saludaba cada que entraba a la cafetería y lo felicitaba por su trabajo al final del día. También le pareció buena idea poner un plato más en la hora de la cena, si bien ella, Effie y Finnian siempre cenaban juntos, nada pasaría si ponía un cuarto plato en la mesa. Él aceptó de inmediato cuando le hizo el ofrecimiento, mientras su amiga sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Había pasado toda la tarde deambulando sin rumbo, pensando una y otra vez en el nuevo empleado. Torció la boca, intentando descifrar cuál sería la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba en un lugar como ese y cómo había logrado que el consejo, siendo tan estricto como era, hubiera permitido su estadía ahí.

Se detuvo frente al pequeño lago de Frewynd, la aldea no se encontraba ubicada en el oasis que todo mundo creía, pero si existía un pequeño lago que se encargaba de abastecer el lugar. Se acercó con curiosidad y no se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con el hombre de cabello rubio. Link estaba sentado con las piernas separadas en el suelo frente al fuego con los pies descalzos y los pantalones arremangados hasta la pantorrilla. Sus brazos descansaban en sus rodillas y observaba con mirada ausente el pescado arder en el fuego. Suspiró con pesadez.

-Ese fue un gran suspiro—dijo Zelda acercándose lentamente. Link dio un pequeño saltito de la sorpresa y después saludó torpemente—Tranquilo, hombre—dijo sentándose con poca gracia frente al fuego—¿Qué soy, tu jefe? –Preguntó riéndose.

El hombre la miró sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a él. Ella tomó la rama en la que se asaba el pescado y lo observó curiosa.

-¿Te molesta si lo pruebo? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Link observó los brillantes y dulces ojos azules de la muchacha, sus pestañas eran pobladas, largas y encorvadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas por eminente disminución de temperatura durante las noches en Frewynd, resaltaban armoniosamente junto con sus labios sobre la palidez de su piel.

-¡Oye! No seas envidioso, nada te pasará si me das un poco—dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de encontrarle coherencia a las palabras de la mujer. Asintió mientras las curvas de su boca se alzaban en una amigable sonrisa. La joven le devolvió el gesto y dirigió su atención al pescado asado.

Link estaba sentado frente a ella del otro lado del fuego, la observó detenidamente una vez más mientras ella trataba de enfriar su comida.

-Me estaba preguntando...—Dijo de repente, haciendo que el joven volviera en sí—¿te molesta mi presencia? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Él parpadeó un par de veces, impresionado por su franqueza y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No podrías estar más lejos de la verdad—contestó sonriendo—pero para ser honestos, me he estado preguntando lo mismo.

Zelda le dio un mordisco al pescado y bajó la mirada mientras masticaba, buscando las palabras correctas. Tragó la comida antes de continuar hablando.

-Bueno, no me desagradas—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—pero debo admitir que la primera vez que nos vimos dudé de tus buenas intenciones—Link hizo una mueca.

-¿Podría ser que mi aspecto no es de fiar? –preguntó ahogando una risita—Tal vez por eso merezco ser golpeado.

-Lamento eso—murmuró por lo bajo mientras alejaba el pescado—pero eres un Hylian.

Link la miró por un minuto y después arqueó una ceja, confundido.

-Ser Hylian no me convierte en un hombre sospechoso—argumentó aún con una clara sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-A mí me parece que sí.

-Bueno, los antepasados de las personas de Frewynd eran hylians, incluso tú eres es una Hylian, pero contrario a tu opinión, no me parece que seas una mala persona.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Apenas me conoces…

-Bueno, me da la impresión de que eres una mujer amable—dijo sin apartar la vista de la joven—Tengo buen ojo para las personas, ¿sabes? –sonrió— Sólo soy un viajero, no debes preocuparte por mí—volvió a mirar el fuego—cuando llegue el momento de marcharme, me iré.

Zelda se dio cuenta de la mirada ausente del joven, tal vez él también estaba huyendo de algo. Se movió junto a él y tomó su mano, el joven la miró confundido y ella le sonrió para hacerle saber que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, seguro de que había acertado una vez más.

Effie los miraba curiosa desde la cocina, no se había dado cuenta cuándo se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Normalmente ella evitaba a las personas, por temor a ser rechazada, pero con aquel joven había sido diferente. Aunque habían tenido una mala primera impresión, ahora parecía que lo habían superado. No estaba segura de por qué había insistido tanto ni de por qué se había auto proclamado el encargado del desayuno, pero no protestó. Su compañía le resultaba cálida y familiar, como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Había descubierto que el joven era un compañero inteligente de conversación, aunque con un pésimo talento de comediante. Le gustaba que el día terminara con una broma aburrida en un arduo intento del hombre por hacerla reír.

-Ya ha oscurecido y en este lugar parece invierno—dijo huraña mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

En Frewynd los calores duraban la mayor parte del año a diferencia del resto de Hyrule, en donde la temperatura se mantenía agradable en casi cualquier rincón del reino a excepción del pico nevado en donde si no ibas bien abrigado podías morir congelado y la montaña de la muerte a donde sólo Goron y los más valientes se atrevían a adentrarse ya que el volcán era inestable y arrojaba lava y rocas volcánicas casi la mayor parte del tiempo.

Link se rió mientras bebía el café que Zelda le había preparado, ella limpiaba la barra con un paño húmedo.

-Este lugar es horrible—dijo la joven—¿por qué has venido?

-Bueno, ya te lo he dicho antes—contestó, sonriendo. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y miró el rostro de la joven—soy un viajero—Zelda se disculpó y sonrió encontrándose con la mirada con la de su amigo—¿y tú? Escuché de Finnian que tú tampoco eres de aquí.

La joven sonrió con mirada nostálgica y se encogió de hombros.


	3. Señor escudero

Zelda se encontraba frente a la barra de la tienda, con la mejilla derecha recargada en la palma de la mano y el codo sobre la barra. Era miércoles por la tarde, normalmente no había muchos clientes a esa hora. Aún recordaba la felicidad que le provocó poder trabajar ahí y dejar de ocasionarle problemas al pobre Finnian que había tenido que cargar con sus gastos durante un año. La campanita colocada en la parte superior de la puerta anunció la presencia de un posible cliente y también la sacó de sus pensamientos. Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, Finnian apareció frente a ella, sentándose en los bancos altos del otro lado de la barra.

-Realmente preparas el café más delicioso de mundo, Zelda –Comentó el joven mientras bebía un sorbo de la tacita sentado frente a la barra.

-¿Finnian? –Effie, quien había salido de la cocina con Link, tomó asiento junto a él. Se saludaron, aunque la jovencita no dejó de prestarle atención a su nuevo empleado.

-Es un postre muy común en mi tierra, señorita Euphine –Effie se sonrojó por la extrema formalidad con la que el joven siempre se dirigía a ella, debía de ser al menos tres o cuatro años mayor que ella–Puedo mostrarle cómo prepararlo, si gusta–La cara de Effie se iluminó ante la propuesta del hombre, ella amaba hornear cosas nuevas.

-La verdad es que Link es muy bueno en esto, ¿no?—Dijo Fin aclarándose la garganta, evidentemente incómodo. Zelda asintió, orgullosa de su nuevo amigo. Al parecer el nuevo empleado del café no había tenido dificultades para acoplarse a las rutinas del grupo de amigos.

Zelda salió muy temprano de casa, había planeado comprar algo de vegetales para preparar la cena. Se detuvo en un puesto conocido para observar las zanahorias y se preguntó qué le gustaría a Link para cenar. Normalmente cenaban la comida que preparaba Effie después de cerrar el café, él había comido absolutamente de todo, sin quejarse. Después de examinar una brillante zanahoria la volvió a colocar en su lugar, desanimada. Nunca le había preguntado cuál era su comida preferida.

En el camino de regreso se encontró con Finnian. Durante su trayecto, la joven encontró sospechoso que cada vez que hablaba con él, ya fuera del tema más insignificante posible, siempre terminaban trayendo a Effie a la conversación. Concluyó que su interés por conseguirle un trabajo a su viejo amigo más bien estaba relacionado con el hecho de que podría tener una excusa más para frecuentar el café y encontrarse con ella.

Miró detenidamente a Finnian, lo había conocido desde hacía ya tiempo. El joven era popular con las mujeres debido a la amabilidad y galantería que resultaban naturales para él. No únicamente le había ofrecido su amistad, sino que también había sido su mentor. En su memoria estaban vividos los recuerdos de cómo entrenaban día y noche hasta que el cuerpo de la joven podía resistir, muchas veces él curó las heridas que ella misma se ocasionaba durante los entrenamientos. Sonreía al mirarlo, nunca le había puesto mucha atención; él era alto y de postura firme y elegante. Su cabello azabache, tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas; siempre le había gustado. Tenía una nariz pequeña y recta que le parecía adorable y una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y la mayoría del tiempo tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Zelda acarició el cabello de su acompañante, sin pensar mucho en ello, realmente le parecía un color muy bonito. Finnian le sonrió sin decir nada, ella quitó la mano enseguida, ruborizada. Finnian quiso decir algo, pero cerró la boca al percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos sentados en la banca de piedra afuera del café. Ella se giró y sonrió acercándose a ellos.

-¡Hemos tenido un montón de clientes! Esto ha sido todo gracias a Link –Dijo Effie animada—¡Deberías haberlo visto! Horneó tantos pasteles y salió antes de abrir la cafetería, incluso en su hora de descanso, los ofreció en el pueblo. Al parecer llamó bastante la atención entre las mujeres. –sonrió, dándole un codazo al joven.

Era el segundo mes desde que el joven comenzó a trabajar en la tienda junto a ambas mujeres. La clientela había subido considerablemente, se podían observar más señoritas frecuentar el café, a Zelda le parecía que todas con la esperanza de cruzar miradas con él. Aunque las mujeres mayores eran más reservadas debido a las circunstancias de Frewynd, a las mujeres más jóvenes no parecía importarles mucho el hecho de que Link fuera un forastero que apareció de un día para otro. Cada vez que una mujer entraba en su campo visual, sonreía instantáneamente. Si alguna de ellas era lo suficientemente valiente como para iniciar una conversación, él les sonreía y se desenvolvía sin ningún tipo de dificultad. A pesar de que no contaba con evidencias concretas, Zelda pensó que debía ser un mujeriego en sus tiempos libres. Podía imaginarlo cortejando a cuanta mujer se le atravesara en el camino.

Una vez concluido el trabajo, Zelda decidió que dar un paseo nocturno era una buena idea. El café estaba cerrado, aunque ahora que recibían pedidos especiales tal y como su amiga siempre había soñado, también tenían que trabajar horas extras en la cocina. Ella era muy buena para comer dulces, pero no podía decir lo mismo para su elaboración o decoración, por lo que no resultó de gran ayuda cuando ambos pasteleros se quedaron a terminar el pedido de bodas que tenían pendiente por entregar al día siguiente.

Se dejó caer en el pasto y suspiró con pesadez, en su mente recordaba la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo mientras conversaba con Effie. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, pero lo había dejado pasar diciéndose que se trataba de algo improbable. Cuando Link rechazó su oferta de acompañarla, no pudo alejar más el asunto de su mente. Aquel viajero y su amiga tenían muchas cosas en común; un gusto notorio por la repostería, obviamente, podían hablar por horas acerca de recetas de postres y jamás se cansarían. Pasaban todos los días juntos horneando pasteles en la cocina, no sería extraño si de pronto comenzaran a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro.

-Vaya, así que hoy estás sola—Zelda levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño—no entiendo qué puede ver Finnian en alguien como tú—dijo acercándose.

-No sé de qué hablas— contestó confundida—¿quién eres tú?

-Finnian sólo tiene ojos para ti—declaró con tono acusador.

Debía tratarse de una de las tantas mujeres enamoradas de Finnian que eran rechazadas. No era la primera vez que la culpaban por algo así.

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente—dijo levantándose—deberías volver a casa, tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti.

La mujer le arrojó el vino que aún quedaba en su botella, empapándola. Zelda parpadeó un par de veces y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo húmedo. Miró como la mujer levantó la botella para estrellarla contra ella.

-Es una lástima que una mujer tan bonita haga este tipo de cosas horribles –Dijo el joven, apretando la mano de la mujer. La botella se rompió ante la presión lastimando a ambos–Por favor no te vuelvas a acercar a la princesa—Su mirada era severa y el tono de su voz tan duro que incluso Zelda sintió un poco temor.

La mujer pareció recuperar la sobriedad después de semejante susto y una vez que el hombre soltó su mano se echó a correr hasta que su silueta se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Zelda no podía creer lo que había visto, incluso ella estaba algo asustada. Su vista se desvió a la mano izquierda de su amigo.

-¡Link, estas sangrando! —tomó su mano, para examinarla mejor.

-Así que, si recuerdas mi nombre–Dijo, sonriendo. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre–cada vez que me llamabas _Hylian_ o _tu_ en realidad herías mis sentimientos, ¿sabes? –Hizo una mueca—No es que no me guste mi nacionalidad, pero se sentía como si mi nombre no te importara en lo más mínimo–La joven sacudió la cabeza, confundida por el cambió de personalidad del hombre ¿estaría enfermo? Suspiró y después sonrió, relajándose un poco al escuchar las tonterías que siempre decía.

Jaló al joven del brazo y lo condujo a través de la calle principal. Una vez en casa, lo sentó sobre su cama mientras buscaba la caja con vendas que Effie había pedido prestada un tiempo atrás. Abrió algunos cajones, pero no logró encontrarlo. No estaba segura de por qué se sentía tan ansiosa, no era una herida mortal ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien, no es grave, sanará pronto–El Hylian miraba confundido la cara de preocupación de la joven.

La joven se colocó de rodillas frente al hombre, quien de pronto se sintió incómodo por la situación. Zelda tomó su mano herida y la examinó cuidadosamente, se sorprendió al ver que sí era una herida profunda, y, aunque ya no sangraba, en el rostro de su amigo pudo ver que no le molestaba tanto. La joven se levantó y salió de la pequeña habitación sin decir nada, Link la observó marcharse y después se dedicó a mirar con curiosidad el lugar.

Algunos minutos más tarde la observó entrar nuevamente a la habitación ya se había cambiado y traía consigo una botella de vino y retazos de tela en mano. El hombre sonrió, adivinando lo que estaba por suceder.

-Qué ingeniosa—dijo mientras observaba a la mujer vendar su herida como toda una experta con lo que creía fue parte de un vestido en tiempos mejores. Ella lo miró y sonriendo le guiñó un ojo.

Zelda le indicó al joven que la siguiera, aunque se sorprendió bastante cuando la observó subir al techo por el balcón, no dudó en seguirla. Lo invitó a recostarse sobre las tejas y él obedeció. Ambos miraban las estrellas brillantes y lejanas en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-Me gusta este lugar, la vista aquí es maravillosa... Además, si cierras los ojos… ¿Puedes sentir el movimiento de la tierra? Yo lo siento... ¿no es increíble? –dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Ajá…-Link miraba embelesado el rostro apacible de la joven recostada a su izquierda, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

-Siempre lo supiste, ¿no? –Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de su amigo. Él asintió, recordando el error que había cometido unos momentos antes, aunque pensó que ella no lo había notado.

-No debiste lastimarte por mí—dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo daría mi vida por usted, princesa Zelda.

Zelda sintió cómo su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no se movió. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien la llamó de esa manera. También se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Link utilizaba su nombre; normalmente se refería a ella como "señorita"

Después de un largo silencio, se animó a hablar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Desde el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la mía, lo supe, por supuesto. Es usted una mujer inconfundible, princesa.

Lejos de estar asustada por que el forastero conocía su verdadera identidad, se sentía abrumada por las hermosas palabras que acababa de dedicarle. Sintió que sus mejillas le ardían de la vergüenza y tuvo que apartar la vista de la profunda mirada azul que su amigo le dedicaba, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta.

-Aun así, te lastimaste por mí culpa, lo siento—se disculpó sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Al contrario, alteza. Debería ser yo quien se disculpe por haberla dejado sola. Además, ha desperdiciado su tiempo en vendar mi herida.

La princesa negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Me alegra haber podido ser de ayuda—Hizo una mueca—no soy más una princesa, sólo soy Zelda, la barista del café. No es tu obligación cuidarme o estar siempre conmigo.

-Usted es la princesa tanto en Hyrule como aquí—contestó serio—yo seré su escudero mientras me encuentre cerca de usted.

La princesa se rió, enternecida por la buena voluntad de su amigo. De pronto el hecho de que él lo supiera todo no le pareció peligroso, sino que más bien, le hacía sentir más cercana a él que antes. Y estaba agradecida, no había compartido su secreto con nadie en Frewynd, ni siquiera con sus amigos más cercanos.

-Vaya qué poco ambicioso... ¿no preferirías ser un caballero de la guardia real? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—No estas recibiendo un pago, señor escudero. Tus servicios han probado ser bastante convenientes, pero debo advertirte que he dejado de ser una noble influyente que pueda costear los para nada baratos honorarios de uno.

-No estoy cobrando ni una sola rupia, princesa. Le ofrezco mi lealtad desinteresadamente–contestó en tono serio. Zelda lo pensó por un segundo ¿siempre iba por el mundo ofreciendo sus servicios sin retribuciones? ¿O solo le gustaba endulzar los oídos de las mujeres con palabras bonitas? Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Me has dicho que te gusta ser llamado por tu nombre, ¿no? –Link asintió—Tú tampoco deberías llamarme señorita–Zelda se incorporó para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su autoproclamado escudero—Aunque ahora sé la razón, no deja de ser incómodo que alguien de mi edad me traté con tanta formalidad. Yo también tengo un nombre–El Hylian arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

-Deberá disculparme entonces—Ella pudo notar un extraño brillo en la mirada del joven. No estaba segura por qué, pero le pareció que ya había visto ese brillo antes, en algún lugar—pero voy a tomar tu palabra, Zelda, no me gustaría desperdiciar la oportunidad de pronunciar tan bello nombre. Mis más sinceras disculpas, alteza, si de alguna manera se siente ofendida—La joven pestañeó, confundida—Una vez aclarado ese asunto, me gustaría hacerte saber que no debes preocuparte, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Como sea… si sabes quién soy, entonces no deberías ser muy amigable conmigo, Link— Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa que la distrajera, no podía permitirse que Link descubriera que la había hecho flaquear con palabras bonitas. Zelda desvió la mirada—Si descubren que eres amigable con un enemigo del reino, podrías tener un serio problema o.. ¿Será que me quieres llevar de regreso a Hyrule porque estas interesado en el precio de mi cabeza? —Bromeó mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Link no dijo nada, sólo la miró sin expresión en el rostro.

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias Animeheart por tus observaciones, es verdad, no fui muy específica al principio, suelo escribir y escribir asumiendo que todo esta claro, lo siento. Ten por seguro que algo más habrá de Encuentro destinado. Para esta historia tomé en cuenta la apariencia de Link y Zelda de OoT, pero ahí también fallé y no especifiqué x) ****Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**iilu.**


	4. Despedida

La amistad entre la princesa y el pastelero se había profundizado aún más ahora que ambos compartían un secreto. Aunque ambos trataban de evitar tocar temas muy personales, el hombre había aprendido que a la su amiga se le soltaba la lengua después de beber su quinta cerveza.

Finnian se sentó frente a la barra, observando a Zelda preparar el té; la joven le contaba entusiasmada la cantidad de clientes que habían tenido ese día, mientras su amigo la escuchaba con atención y una sonrisa en la cara. Effie los miraba desde una mesa alejada mientras picaba sin ánimos su bizcocho con la cuchara de madera. Link observó el afligido rostro de su jefa y se acercó para ofrecer consuelo.

-Pensé que ese era uno de sus favoritos, señorita Effie—La joven pestañeó un par de veces antes de encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de su empleado. Después de tanto tiempo de insistir, finalmente había aceptado llamarla así—¿Tuvo una discusión con sus amigos? — Effie sacudió la cabeza, negando. Suspiró intentando juntar valor para decir en voz alta las ideas que habían estado rondando en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo. Link había demostrado ser un buen amigo, seguramente no la juzgaría si le contaba.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué Finnian no le confiesa sus sentimientos a Zelda—El joven arrugó el ceño, confundido—Ellos siempre han sido muy cercanos. Creo que harían una asombrosa pareja, se ven bien juntos ¿no? —A Link le pareció que la joven empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Recordó brevemente a la princesa mencionar algo sobre los sentimientos de la señorita Effie por su amigo una noche en la que bebieron junto al lago de Frewynd.

Link tomó la mano de su jefa con delicadeza mientras sonreía, mirándola comprensivo, ella le sonrió también.

-He conocido a Finnian desde que éramos unos pequeños mocosos—Dijo el pastelero con voz apenas audible para que nadie más que Effie pudiera escuchar—no me parece que él guste de la princesa de esa manera. Se lo puedo asegurar por qué de ser así, entonces yo sería el primero en saberlo y me encargaría de hacerla a usted la segunda—A Effie aún le resultaba extraño escuchar a Link referirse a su amiga como princesa, pero dadas las circunstancias, no le dio mucha importancia—Señorita, usted es tan digna de admirar que no dudaría ni un segundo que Finnian debe tenerla en una alta estima—Effie se sonrojó.

Zelda observaba la escena desde la barra, ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Parecía que la relación entre Effie y Link estaba prosperando. Estaba segura de que su amiga había estado enamorada de Finnian desde el día en que ella los presentó, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Link estaría enamorado de Effie? Dirigió la mirada a su amigo sentado frente a ella, sorprendida por la idea.

La mesa para la cena estaba puesta, Zelda en verdad se había esforzado haciendo todos los preparativos, así que cuando ambos hombres se excusaron diciendo que esa noche tenían _un asunto que atender_ no pudo ocultar su cara de molestia. Effie se rió al verla mientras Finnian y Link salían del café, conversando acerca de cualquier cosa. Zelda observó a los jóvenes caminar por la calle principal y su corazón dio un salto ¿Qué pasaría si Link le contaba a su amigo acerca de sus sentimientos por Effie? ¿Qué pasaría si peleaban? Finnian era un espadachín adiestrado, pero Link… él simplemente era un pastelero.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta el lago de Frewynd, para entonces la mayoría de las personas ya deberían de estar durmiendo y nadie los interrumpiría ahí. Link se sorprendió cuando su amigo le arrojó una espada, Link sonrió mientras se escuchaba el sonido de ambos hombres desenvainando sus espadas.

-Veo que aún tienes estos hábitos, Finnian—Comentó Link mientras sostenía la espada con la mano izquierda y adoptaba una posición de ataque. Finnian le sonrió, iniciando la batalla.

Aunque parecía que ambos jóvenes estaban al nivel, de un momento a otro Link aprovechó un descuido y logró hacer un corte en su costado derecho de su amigo. La sangre de Finnian empapó su túnica azul, arrojó la espada al suelo y se llevó ambas manos a las rodillas, jadeando. Observó las gotas de sudor caer en el suelo y cuando pensó que había recuperado el aliento, levantó la cara para encontrarse con su amigo, le sonrió.

-Sigues siendo igual de bueno, eh…—Dijo con las manos aún apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Si ya has tenido tu diversión, hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir contigo, Finnian—Dijo con seriedad mientras envainaba su espada. El joven levantó la mirada, aun con sus manos sobre las rodillas invitándolo a que hablara—Me gustaría agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco de la vida que siempre quise tener… me he divertido tanto en este lugar que por un momento olvidé la verdadera razón por la que he venido hasta aquí…pero ahora estoy seguro, debo volver a Castle Town—Finnian asintió mientras se erguía.

-¿Sabes? lamento que haya tenido que ser de esta manera.

-No lo hagas—le entregó la espada—me doy cuenta de que haberte elegido a ti fue la mejor decisión.

El pastelero se retiró del lugar, dejando a su amigo lastimado atrás. Lo primero que tendría que hacer por la mañana era avisar a la señorita Euphine acerca de sus planes, esperaba no tener problemas por dejar el café de un día para otro.

Zelda por su parte, miraba a su amiga dormir desde el umbral de la puerta. Ya era tarde y Effie no solía desvelarse. No estaba segura de por qué, pero siempre se había imaginado que sus amigos terminarían juntos de alguna u otra manera. ¿Qué pasaría con Finnian? Suspiró, regresando a su propia habitación, pronto tendrían que abrir la tienda.

Ese día Link no se presentó a la hora acostumbrada, ambas mujeres se preocuparon porque, aunque el hombre era bastante peculiar, jamás había faltado desde que Effie lo contrató. El tiempo parecía transcurrir realmente lento, no aparecían tantos clientes, pero hacía tanto calor que no le parecía extraño que ese día la idea de un café no pareciera atractiva para las personas. Effie consideró que su amiga podría hacerse cargo del lugar un par de horas mientras ella iba a conseguir algunos ingredientes que se le habían terminado. Zelda asintió mientras la miraba salir de la tienda.

Unos minutos después de que la joven saliera, sonó nuevamente la campana de la puerta de entrada, para entonces ya había oscurecido.

Finnian se sentó frente a ella en la barra como era su costumbre, le devolvió la sonrisa haciéndole saber que se alegraba de verlo. Tras él, Link miraba a todos lados mientras caminaba hacía la barra. Zelda sonrió aliviada de ver que el hombre se encontraba bien y tal vez algo le había impedido presentarse a trabajar.

-¿Estará la señorita Effie? –Preguntó Link, antes de saludarla.

-Ha salido—Contestó la joven con voz cortante. Zelda pudo ver la evidente decepción en el rostro del hombre y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Tan tarde? —El semblante preocupado de Finnian la hizo sentir culpable. Zelda asintió suavizando su expresión mientras les servía a ambos una taza de té.

-¿Y qué tal tu día, Zelda? –La joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules del pastelero.

-Tranquilo.

-Me alegra—sonrió—hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. Si tienes tiempo y no estás muy cansada… ¿te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo? –Zelda arrugó el entrecejo desconfiada. Link colocó la taza vacía en el platito donde sólo quedaban las migas de las galletas de chocolate. Zelda pensó que probablemente quería hablarle de su amor por Effie. Asintió, no muy convencida y después miró a Finnian.

-Oh, adelante, no se preocupen por mí. Yo iré a buscar a Effie—sonrió.

Caminaron un rato por el oscuro sendero, ella no estaba muy segura de qué deberían hablar, por alguna razón le incomodaba el descubrimiento de los sentimientos de aquel misterioso hombre por su mejor amiga.

Estaba tan oscuro que Zelda sólo veía la silueta de su acompañante a su lado. La tenue luz de las antorchas que habían dejado muy atrás apenas se alcanzaba a percibir debido a la espesa niebla que comenzaba a esparcirse por el pueblo. Finalmente se detuvieron junto a una enorme y agrietada roca que se encontraba en el camino.

-Este clima me recuerda a las noches de invierno en Hyrule… -Dijo finalmente el joven. La princesa se sentó en la roca ya que no podía ver nada más con claridad y temía tropezar o chocar con la rama de algún árbol si se movía aunque fuera un poco más.

-¿Extrañas tu hogar? –Preguntó la joven, mirando hacia abajo, asegurándose de que no hubiera algún tipo de insecto cerca de la roca. Podría tolerar casi cualquier cosa, pero no los insectos ni las ratas.

-No hay día en el que no piense en él—Su tono de voz era firme y seguro—Precisamente quería hablarte de eso, ahí se encuentran personas muy importantes para mi—Zelda trató de mirarlo entre la niebla, ansiosa de ver qué clase de expresión tenía en el rostro.

-¿Eres un hombre casado, Link? ¿Tienes familia? —Se sorprendió a sí misma, ni siquiera había pensado en aquellas preguntas cuando su voz había escapado de su garganta. No entendía por qué esperaba que contestara que sí, imaginó que eso de alguna manera le haría sentir más tranquila.

-No… -La joven sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño salto, ¿qué significaba? ¿estaba aliviada o aún más preocupada? Hubo un largo silencio, Zelda no estaba segura de cómo seguir la conversación, la respuesta cortante del hombre la hizo sentir que había preguntado algo que no debía—¿Qué hay de ti? –Preguntó en un tono de voz apenas audible, cómo si se hubiera forzado a continuar la conversación por cortesía—¿Qué es lo que te une a Frewynd?

Zelda abrió la boca para contestar, pero no tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta. Nada la obligaba a quedarse en ese lugar, pero no tenía a dónde más ir. Volver a Hyrule no era una opción, después de todo lo que había sucedido ya no había nada ahí para ella. El silencio se prolongó más de lo esperado, por lo que Link pensó que debía amenizar la tensión.

-Tal vez… ¿Finnian?

-¿Finnian…? –Zelda arqueó una ceja, confundida. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando un grito de angustia llamó su atención. Ambos se levantaron de la piedra y corrieron en búsqueda de la responsable. La joven tropezó con lo que pensó sería una roca y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones, Link tomó su mano, la cual, a pesar del frío, le resultó bastante cálida. La apretó diciendo que no la soltaría y caminaron juntos hasta que pudieron distinguir luz de una lámpara de aceite tirada en el suelo a unos metros más adelante.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –Zelda se detuvo, helada, para después echarse a correr aún más rápido, sin duda alguna esa era la voz de Effie. Se maldijo mentalmente,¿cómo había podido permitir que Effie saliera sola tan tarde?

Link se apresuró a levantar la lámpara del suelo y la sostuvo para poder tener una mejor visibilidad de lo sucedido.

-¡Zelda! ¡gracias a las diosas! –Decía llorando mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –Sentía el pequeño cuerpo de la chica temblar aferrado al de ella.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante y abrió los ojos horrorizada. Su amigo se encontraba tirado, inmóvil, sangrando a mares. Sintió como si su alma le fuera arrebatada del cuerpo.

-¡Finnian! –Corrió y se colocó junto a él mientras Link buscaba signos de vida. Abrió los ojos con evidente esfuerzo. Las manos le temblaban, no quería asustarlo, así que se forzó a sonreír.

-Hola Finnian…-Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas –¿Qué pasó? –El hombre sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Debemos atender sus heridas de inmediato—dijo Link serio mientras intentaba levantar el cuerpo del joven.

-No llegaremos a tiempo…—Tomó aire profundamente en un intento de tranquilizarse. Link apretó la mano de la joven y le sonrió.

-Estará bien—ella lo miró y por alguna razón le creyó. Asintió, las palabras del hombre le daban tranquilidad.

Después de una larga caminata de regreso al café, cuidando de no ser vistos por nadie. Link depositó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Finnian sobre la cama de Effie, examinando las heridas de su cuerpo, sacó algunas hiervas de la alforja que siempre llevaba con él y las mezcló, poniendo cataplasmas sobre las heridas. Las mujeres esperaban afuera de la habitación mientras Link atendía las heridas de su amigo. Effie le explicaba entre sollozos a su amiga cómo un grupo de hombres que jamás había visto habían intentado llevársela. Finnian llegó justo a tiempo para impedirlo, peleando contra el grupo de adiestrados guerreros.

-Están aquí…

-No te preocupes. todo estará bien –dijo Link tomando su brazo, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Afuera se encontró con el rostro preocupado de ambas mujeres. Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y sin decir nada, salió del lugar.

Zelda observó a su amigo sobre la cama ¿Quién habría podido lastimarlo de esa manera? Finnian era un excelente espadachín, eso era seguro. No conocía a nadie más en todo Frewynd que fuera rival… a menos que el responsable fuera alguien que no era del lugar. Salió apresurada para alcanzar al pastelero, Link estaba afuera del café.

-¡Link! –el joven se giró para encontrarse con ella—¿tú sabes quién lo ha hecho?

-Si—contestó con seriedad, nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Normalmente sonreía y hacía bromas o comentarios fuera de lugar.

-¿Quién? –el hombre la miró un minuto sin relajar su expresión seria.

-No importa—contestó—En unos días Finnian será capaz de moverse con normalidad, por favor sigue escuchándolo como hasta ahora—le sonrió—adiós.

-Adiós… -murmuró mientras lo veía alejarse por la calle principal.

Durante los siguientes tres días nada se supo del rubio. No volvió a trabajar ni tampoco para visitar a su amigo, desapareció de repente. Zelda lo buscó por todos lados, pero nadie lo había visto. En casa de Finnian no había rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí. Aunque Finnian parecía mejorar, tal y cómo él había dicho, no podía evitar preocuparse por el pastelero, se maldijo por no notar que había algo más en sus ultimas palabras. Rezaba a las diosas por que estuviera bien, incluso si había decidido marcharse de Frewynd. Link parecía disfrutar de su trabajo en el café, nunca pensó que tendrían que despedirse. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preguntarle cómo es que sabía que ella era la princesa.

Aún estaba acostada sobre la cama cuando Finnian entró, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ya parecía estar mucho mejor. El hombre caminó con dificultad y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Lamento mucho tener que pedirte esto, pero necesito que empaques tus cosas. Debemos irnos ahora.

La joven se levantó, sorprendida por la petición de su amigo.

-¿Por qué? —preguntó. El hombre la miró con seriedad.

-Han descubierto que estás aquí. El asunto de Effie no ha sido casualidad, ellos la confundieron contigo. Debemos irnos ya, princesa.

Zelda abrió los ojos sorprendida, la única explicación posible de que conocieran su ubicación y de que Finnian conociera su identidad era que Link había roto su promesa.

**Hola! muchas gracias a todos por sus sugerencias, las tomaré todas en cuenta. No pensé que quedaría tan confuso, espero mejorar en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar:) **

**iilu,**


	5. Zelda

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, con la respiración acelerada y sudando; cerró los ojos nuevamente, la luz que entraba por la enorme ventana del balcón la enceguecía. Una mujer alta y de piel tostada corría cada una de las cortinas de la enorme habitación para iluminarla. La mujer la observó un momento y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, princesa—saludó mientras colocaba una barra de jabón junto a la bañera de porcelana—debe darse prisa. Hoy su padre ha accedido a hablar con usted.

La princesa asintió, insegura del significado de aquellas palabras. Observó los tapices de la habitación con insignias de la familia real, no era muy aficionada de la decoración de su habitación. Se levantó y caminó por la habitación cerca de la bañera. Observó los retratos que estaban sobre una tela roja de bordados dorados sobre la tibia chimenea de piedra. Una rubia ceja se levantó al observar una foto de su madre. Estuvo tan inmersa en sus memorias que dio un saltito cuando la mujer le sacó el camisón de seda.

A su niñera le pareció inusual la timidez de la princesa y diciendo que debía ser el calor del verano, la empujó hasta la bañera. Zelda se tumbó, disfrutando de la sensación del agua fresca en su cuerpo cálido. Observó a la mujer que preparaba el juego de té en la mesita junto al balcón; vestía un conjunto extraño. Su cabello plateado estaba completamente recogido a excepción de unos cabellos rebeldes que escapaban de su agarre en el flequillo.

-Impa...—la mujer dejó de hacer sus deberes para observarla.

-Estás muy extraña hoy, princesa—dijo mientras le acercaba una toalla—apresúrate, estaré esperando afuera.

Zelda se secó el cuerpo y se dirigió instintivamente al armario. Tocó las suaves telas de sus finos vestidos y de pronto se sintió nostálgica. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la sensación y tomó un vestido de seda rosa con bordados dorados. Se recogió el cabello con una media coleta y observó la tiara sobre el cojín de terciopelo en el tocador. Las puntas de sus dedos delinearon el contorno de objeto, pero al final decidió no ponérsela.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de plata y su silueta le pareció extraña. El vestido le quedaba perfecto aunque tenía la sensación de que se había encogido.

Se calzó las zapatillas y salió al enorme pasillo con la alfombra roja. Caminó instintivamente hasta la habitación de su padre y les dirigió una mirada a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la alcoba real. Impa les explicó que el rey había solicitado ver a la princesa y ambos asintieron abriendo la puerta y cerrándola una vez que ella estuvo adentro.

Caminó hasta la enorme cama en medio de la ostentosa habitación y se sentó junto al débil cuerpo de su padre. Pudo ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al verla a pesar de su cara arrugada y cansada por la enfermedad.

-Zelda...—dijo débil. La niña acarició el rostro de su padre.

-Hola... padre—saludó tímidamente.

-No.…no lo hagas—la mueca de dolor en su cara alarmó a la princesa—Lo he escuchado todo—tosió—No debes casarte con ese hombre.

-Pa...papá...—la princesa parpadeó atónita—yo...—se aclaró la garganta para evitar que le temblara la voz—debo hacerlo—dijo con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de fingir.

Aunque la joven princesa trataba de convencer a su padre enfermo de que no debía hablar por su bien, el rey no hizo caso a la petición de su hija. Entre la tos que difícilmente le permitía respirar y el esfuerzo sobre humano que parecía implicar hablar en su condición, le contó a su hija que se había enterado de que el hombre con el que había insistido en casarse la había convencido asegurándole que contaba con un misterioso poder curativo que le permitiría al rey recuperarse de su fatal enfermedad.

Sacudió la cabeza y curvó la boca en un intento por sonreír. Después le aseguró que, si morir era uno de los designios de la diosa, entonces aceptaba su destino con los brazos abiertos.

-Jamás debes intervenir en los mandatos de las Diosas, hija. Ellas saben qué es lo mejor para nosotros…—dijo.

La princesa abrió la boca para negarlo, pero después la cerró pues no encontraba las palabras convenientes para la ocasión. Era verdad, todo era cierto, Ganondorf debía ser al menos unos diez años más grande. El hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos ambarinos con aire misterioso no era muy apreciado en el castillo. El rey gerudo destinado a liderar a las mujeres de su aldea, desde muy joven había manifestado su deseo de pertenecer a la corte y ser uno de los más allegados al rey de Hyrule. Lo había conseguido, el rey confiaba ciegamente en él hasta que una persona, aun más cercana a él y de quien no quiso revelar el nombre descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones y se las hizo saber.

La princesa se había encontrado con él un día mientras cuidaba de su rosal en el jardín, no le daba buena espina, pero el hombre se acercó a ella, ofreciendo solución al problema de su padre a cambio de su mano en matrimonio. Zelda se negó en el acto, pero, tras ver el deterioro en la salud de su padre con el pasar de los días, aceptó con valentía. Convenció a todo mundo de que estaba realmente enamorada del hombre e incluso amenazó con escaparse del castillo asegurando que nunca se casaría con alguien que no fuera él. El rey decidió complacer a su hija, así que aceptó y le puso fecha al matrimonio.

-Esto no es tu culpa…—dijo su padre con los ojos cerrados. Zelda besó la frente del rey cariñosamente y le sonrió.

En los pasillos custodiados por los guardias reales, se podía ver a la princesa mientras caminaba sin ningún destino en específico, absorta en sus pensamientos. Su padre tenía razón, por más que quisiera evitar lo inevitable, debía ver más allá de sus propios deseos; ella era la futura reina ¿Cómo se había enterado aquel hombre de que la familia real conocía la ubicación de la trifuerza? Tras la muerte del rey heredaría el trono, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para ver las intenciones de aquel hombre.

Debía volverse más fuerte para defender el reino por el que sus ancestros habían hecho lo propio. Miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que en su condición actual no sería capaz ni de defenderse ella misma. Suspiró con pesadez, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si tan solo fuera capaz de dominar sus poderes. Juntó las manos como si fuera a rezar y las separó lentamente a poca distancia una de la otra. Una corriente de aire agitó su cabello y en el espacio entre sus manos se formó una esfera de fuego.

Se detuvo frente al rosal que solía cuidar como pasatiempo. En cuclillas se encontraba una persona que usaba la armadura de los soldados, como también usaba el casco, no estuvo segura de sí se trataba de un hombre una mujer; al parecer estaba hablando con las flores. Ella sonrió, aclarándose la garganta. El soldado observó la pequeña llama entre las manos de la joven y de pronto pareció recordar en presencia de quién se encontraba y bajó la cabeza frente a ella.

La princesa arqueó una ceja y miró el rosal, la llama entre sus manos desapareció.

-Está bien—dijo la princesa—si tanto te gustan mis flores puedes llevarte algunas.

-Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, princesa—comentó Impa, acercándose al lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos carmesí de su niñera que se había parado junto al soldado—Hace tiempo que mi hijo encuentra fascinantes tus flores—dijo tocándole el hombro al joven para que se levantara.

La princesa la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Había escuchado a Impa hablar de su hijo con orgullo, pero nunca había tenido el placer de conocer al famoso soldado. Su vista se posó en el casco del joven, tratando de imaginar cuál sería su apariencia. Zelda se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando más de la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente el rey convocó al hombre para hacerle saber su decisión final. Ganondorf no se tomó muy bien la nueva noticia, así que intentó convencer a la princesa de recapacitar con un sin fin de argumentos acerca del irreemplazable amor de un padre. Incluso intentó hacerla sentir culpable de la enfermedad de su padre. Era cierto, por su culpa su padre había enfermado. Un día, mientras le mostraba a su padre lo que había aprendido a hacer con su magia lo lastimó y le provocó heridas que fueron empeorando hasta dejarlo en la situación actual. Había intentado ayudarlo con toda clase de magia y sanadores sin éxito. Incluso sabiendo que era su culpa, ella había visto la verdad detrás de los actos de aquel hombre y se mantuvo firme cuando le aseguró que no abría matrimonio.

El día en que la princesa daría a conocer públicamente que su boda con el hombre se cancelaría, fue el mismo día en el que su padre había dejado de existir. Olvidó todos los asuntos que requerían su atención y se dedicó a llorar su pérdida durante tres días.

No había salido de la habitación durante ese tiempo, no había comido, ni dormido, sólo pensaba y revivía sus recuerdos una y otra vez en su cabeza. Aunque le hubiera gustado tomarse unos días más, era consciente de que el rey ya no estaba y ahora debía ser ella quien tomara las decisiones importantes.

Observó la tapa de plata sobre la mesita del desayuno junto al balcón. Arqueó una ceja y la levantó con curiosidad. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse con una sorprendente cantidad de sus dulces favoritos y sonrió, agradeciendo el intento de su niñera por animarla.

-Me parece que este es el último—dijo la princesa pinchando un trozo de pastel de chocolate amargo con el tenedor de plata.

Impa sonrió mientras servía más té caliente en la tacita de la princesa. Zelda observaba la chimenea con aire ausente hasta que uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de su habitación sin llamar antes. La niñera lo miró con reproche y el hombre se limitó a comunicar el mensaje que le habían encomendado. En el salón del trono esperaba el primer ministro, quien se encargaría de asignar o revocar de sus nombramientos a algunas personas según la última voluntad del rey.

A la princesa Zelda le pareció extraño que cinco hombres de la guardia real la estuvieran esperando afuera de su habitación para escoltarla hasta el salón del trono, pero no dijo nada y se encaminó en silencio hasta el lugar. Se preocupó cuando no vio a su niñera cerca.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al salón del trono la observaron con curiosidad y cuando entró sintió la penetrante mirada de todos los miembros de la corte ¿qué estaba pasando? Caminó a lo largo de la alfombra roja hasta el trono del rey, el ministro se encontraba a la derecha del trono con un largo pergamino entre sus manos huesudas y arrugadas. Se trataba de un viejo cascarrabias, notoriamente encogido por la edad. Zelda no estaba segura de cuántos años tendría, él ya era ministro desde que ella podía recordar. El viejo le dedicó una mirada acusadora, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer el documento:

_Es mucho mi pesar al darme cuenta de que estoy a punto de dejarlos, mi querida gente. Mi único remordimiento es que ya no estaré ahí para velar por ustedes ni por el reino. Es por eso que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me atrevo a responsabilizar a la princesa de mis heridas mortales. Es mi deseo que su título sea revocado y sea ella juzgada como se crea conveniente y es su lugar, como mi legítimo sucesor…._

Zelda sintió que le faltaba el aire y cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra roja. La voz del viejo sonaba lejana para ella y sus palabras carecían de sentido alguno. La gente murmuraba cosas desagradables que sólo agravaban el dolor de la princesa. Antes de que el ministro pudiera continuar leyendo, una explosión hizo volar la puerta del salón del trono. Los guardias mostraron sus armas, Impa y algunos de sus hombres irrumpieron en el lugar con violencia. La niñera se apresuró a tomar a la ausente princesa y corrió con ella en brazos mientras sus hombres distraían a los guardias.

La gente corría por todos lados para ponerse a salvo del inesperado enfrentamiento, Impa bajó a la princesa tomando su cara con ambas manos para hacerla volver en sí.

-¡Corre! –ordenó. La princesa parpadeó sin moverse ni un centímetro—¡Ahora!

Zelda asintió y corrió torpemente a lo largo del pasillo que daba al jardín. Miró hacia atrás, Impa asintió y regresó al salón del trono. La princesa giró a la derecha, casi al final del pasillo y se detuvo repentinamente cuando una mano cubrió su boca y otra la tomó por la cintura, apresándola. Se retorció y pataleó cuanto le fue posible; si ya había sido capturada al menos debía hacerles el proceso difícil. La mano hizo más presión sobre su boca y abrió los ojos después de escuchar un siseo. Estaba en una esquina oscura, tras un enorme tapiz azul con la insignia de la familia real. Podía sentir la fría armadura del soldado que la apresaba en su espalda. Un grupo de soldados se desplegaban en el pasillo, hubiera sido capturada de haber seguido ese camino.

-Tranquila, Impa me ha enviado—susurró una voz desconocida en su oreja. Sintió que la fuerza con la que era sostenida disminuía y se giró para encontrarse con un soldado. Ya había visto esa armadura antes, debía ser el hijo de Impa. Pensó que no había tenido la cortesía de preguntar su nombre antes. Al ver que se había tranquilizado, el hombre la asió del codo y la condujo hasta una puerta que conducía a las praderas de Hyrule.

Ahí se encontraba un joven, no le dio mucha importancia a su apariencia, pero por sus ropas debía tratarse de un aldeano común y corriente. El hijo de Impa le colocó una capa de viaje oscura que limitaba su visión y le entregó una alforja. Le hizo una seña al joven con la cabeza y él asintió, entendiendo el mensaje.

-Impa los encontrara en el camino, alteza—dijo mirando en dirección al pasillo del castillo—todo estará bien—prometió sonriendo.

-¡Ahora! —ordenó al soldado montado en el caballo, despertando a la princesa de su trance. El joven le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

La princesa miraba al soldado volver al castillo mientras se alejaba abrazada del cuerpo del aldeano.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó después de horas de cabalgar.

-A algún lugar en donde esté segura, alteza.

-¿Y dónde sería eso?

-Bueno... siendo sincero, aún no lo sé—dijo con un tono de duda, sin apartar la vista del camino—mientras más lejos, mejor.

-¡Tonterías! –vociferó irritada—debo volver y enfrentar los cargos. Es cierto, todo ha sido mi culpa. Yo he privado a nuestro reino de un monarca tan benevolente como mi padre. Debo ser ejecutada tal y como era su voluntad.

Irritada por la situación la princesa saltó del caballo aun en movimiento, el joven asió las riendas para hacer que el animal se detuviera.

-Sube al caballo, Zelda—la princesa se giró para encontrarse con su niñera, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria, aparentemente negada a la negociación.

-¡Debo volver!

-Por su puesto que no, si vuelves serás ejecutada—dijo sin relajar la postura—eres la única persona con sangre de la realeza. Si tú mueres, entonces todo estará perdido.

La princesa la miró con ojos entrecerrados. No comprendía sus palabras, ella sabía mejor que nadie que todo era verdad, había estado ahí cuando no pudo controlar sus poderes y su padre había sufrido las consecuencias.

-Lamento que tenga que ser de esta manera, princesa—Impa se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Zelda sintió que todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo escaparon violentamente de sus ojos. La niñera acarició la cabeza de la princesa y ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos. La subió nuevamente al caballo y miró al joven de cabello oscuro.

-Me encargaré de solucionar todo aquí, por favor cuida de ella hasta entonces.

El joven asintió y clavó los talones en las costillas del animal, alejándose con dirección desconocida. Impa los observó hasta que desaparecieron en el camino y suspiró, rogándole a las diosas que cuidaran de la niña.


	6. Mala suerte

Zelda se tocó la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, su siguiente recuerdo era el lago de Frewynd. Se levantó de su banquillo, maldiciendo por lo bajo y claramente fastidiada. Al volver a la cama se encontró con su tímida amiga, sostenía una bandeja de madera con un tazón avena, desvió la mirada y su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Estas ocupado? –la rubia sonrió.

-No, solo recordaba otros tiempos.

-Escuché de Finnian que deben partir ¿Eres una delincuente, Zelda? –Sonrió curiosa, después hizo una mueca.

-¿Tú qué crees, Effie? –Negó enérgicamente mientras seguía sonriendo. Colocó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita junto al fuego y se giró nuevamente frente a Zelda.

-No encajas con la descripción de una… -Dijo mirando a el aspecto desarreglado de su amiga—aunque con tu carácter y tu aspecto sólo te faltaría un arma—sonrió de oreja a oreja—Finnian no ha querido contarme los detalles, pero, por lo que si me pudo contar deduzco que eres una persona muy importante.

Zelda sonrió ante el comentario, no podía esperar menos de Effie, ella siempre había sido muy lista y conocía muy bien sus dotes de investigadora. De pronto volvió a sentirse tranquila, los últimos días habían sido muy largos y estaba exhausta de descubrir que cada vez había más preguntas y menos respuestas. No dijo nada, sólo asintió sonriendo. Vio cómo los ojos de su amiga se abrieron al confirmar su sospecha.

-Alguna vez lo fui…pero no ahora, no. Solo soy la barista de tu café. Aunque ahora no seré ni siquiera eso.

-¿En serio? Hmm... déjame adivinar entonces ¿fuiste alguna noble? ¿desempeñaste algún cargo importante? ¿comerciante? ¿científica? —la rubia negó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hace mucho tiempo fui la princesa heredera—Los ojos de Effie se dilataron de la sorpresa y solo unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que también tenía la boca abierta. Effie parecía ansiosa por saber los detalles, Zelda asintió sonriendo enternecida por la naturaleza despreocupada de su amiga—¡Vaya! ¿Visitaste el castillo de Hyrule? –Suspiró dramáticamente con mirada soñadora.

Zelda apretó los dientes, tratando de no reírse de las ocurrencias de su amiga y durante la siguiente hora se dedicó a contarle con lujo de detalle acerca de la vida en el castillo. Le contó cómo se despertaba temprano para tomar clases con los mejores tutores del reino en la biblioteca del castillo: historia, matemáticas, política, dos idiomas más que Effie no comprendió bien y magia eran su pan de cada día. Los fines de semana, la procesión de los aldeanos se hacía presente en el castillo; algunos ofrecían regalos a su padre, otros se quejaban de problemas con el ganado o los cultivos. Alguno que otro se quejaba de su vecino o patrón. Comentó que siempre le había parecido graciosa la cara de seriedad que su padre ponía al escuchar semejantes ocurrencias, él no tenía permitido reírse de los problemas que aquejaban a sus ciudadanos, pero eso no evitaba que ella lo hiciera escondida tras las enormes columnas en el salón del trono.

-Dulce Nayru… ¡lo que yo haría si tuviera sirvientes que se encargaran de atender mis necesidades! —se tumbó dramáticamente sobre la cama, soñando con una vida que jamás ocurriría—todo suena como un sueño ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué has decidido dejarlo todo atrás para vivir en este agujero? La gente nace y muere aquí, pocos son los privilegiados que se atreven a salir de este lugar, como Finnian –Effie estaba tan absorta en la bella imagen de su cabeza que Zelda había logrado proyectar perfectamente, que no se dio cuenta cuando abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta que pensó no debía hacerse. Se maldijo mentalmente, pero Zelda sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con expresión cansada.

-Fui acusada de asesinato—dijo recordando al viejo ministro en el salón del trono—y escapé antes de recibir mi sentencia.

Nada más se dijo, las cosas que Zelda había hecho en el pasado, no cambiaban el hecho de que era su mejor amiga y le daría su apoyo hasta el final, tal y como Finnian lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Finnian! –Zelda estaba de pie, junto a la titilante luz de una vela. Effie se despertó de inmediato, alertada por el grito de su amiga, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Miró por la ventana, no había amanecido aún. El joven entró apresurado a la habitación con espada en mano. Su cara se tornó roja al ver a la mujer, quien sólo vestía un camisón de dormir inconvenientemente transparente. Finnian desvió la mirada, avergonzado. –Has dicho antes que eras amigo de la infancia de Link, ¿no? –El joven asintió sin mirarla, aún incómodo—Dime qué ha recibido a cambio de venderme.

Finnian volvió a mirarla con ojos sorprendidos, ignorando su vergüenza.

-Estas equivocada, no ha sido Link quien trajo a esos hombres. Él jamás haría algo así–Dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura. Zelda estaba decidida a conseguir la verdad, aunque fuera a la mala, ya había perdido la paciencia.

-¡Deja de jugar! Nunca le conté a nadie acerca de mi pasado–El joven no contestó—¿cómo has podido saberlo? Y ¿por qué Link ha desaparecido de repente?

Finnian bajó la cabeza.

-Link no tiene nada que ver, ha sido una desafortunada casualidad que esos hombres hayan aparecido el mismo día que planeaba renunciar—apretó los puños a sus costados, sin levantar la mirada. Tomó aire y después lo soltó—Zelda, yo… yo siempre he sabido que tú eras la princesa.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Link sabía acerca de esto? –preguntó Effie.

-¿Tu también lo sabías? -preguntó la rubia con ojos de sorpresa.

-Si... es una historia que planeaba contarte en el camino... Link únicamente ha venido para conocer… -se aclaró la garganta—para conocer Frewynd. La situación de Hyrule es preocupante así que ha vuelto para cuidar de su madre, lo más probable es que esté en Castle Town en estos momentos—La joven arqueó una ceja, Link no había mencionado nada de regresar a Hyrule. Link había sido amable con ella, escuchaba cada tontería que ella tenía para decir sin protestar y a cambio le ofrecía una tonta sonrisa despreocupada que al principio le molestaba, pero después encontró consoladora.

-¿Y cuál es la situación en Hyrule? –preguntó, sentándose sobre la cama junto a Effie.

-Una bastante mala.

Zelda cruzó las piernas y fijó la vista en la puerta de entrada, imaginando el rostro preocupado de su nuevo amigo.

-Ese tonto pastelero… debió decirme… -masculló—tal vez se dio cuenta de que no puedo hacer mucho. Soy una fugitiva.

-Todo está listo para partir Zelda, debemos alejarnos de aquí tanto como nos sea posible.

-Espero que hayas conseguido los mejores caballos, Finnian, porque no sé qué es lo que nos espera en Hyrule, pero debo asegurarme de que el sucesor que mi padre designó este haciendo un trabajo ejemplar y corregirlo de no ser así.

-¡No! Tengo ordenes de llevarte lejos, el nuevo rey está buscando desesperadamente la trifuerza, si llegara a encontrarte no estoy seguro de qué podría hacerte para obtener la información y todo habrá sido en vano—Dijo Finnian preocupado.

-Ya no soy una princesa, Finnian por eso te lo estoy pidiendo como una amiga. Llévame a Castle Town, ya he huido lo suficiente. Si Link no se siente seguro de dejar a su familia en ese lugar, imagina el resto de las personas en Hyrule.

-¿Qué debería empacar? –Preguntó Effie mientras miraba a su amiga guardar ropa en el pequeño baúl. Zelda la miró, confundida—¿crees que te dejaré ir sola al lugar del que saliste huyendo? –La rubia sonrió, agradeciendo la compañía que Effie le ofrecería en su viaje—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, Zelda.

Zelda recogió su cabello en una coleta con una cinta negra y subió al caballo, nerviosa. Temía volver a Hyrule, pero temía aún más por la seguridad de su gente ¿qué haría si no llegaban a tiempo? El panorama que Finnian le había descrito no pintaba nada bien. Por otra parte, también deseaba poder ayudar a Link y a su familia. Miró el café con sonrisa nostálgica, había sido su hogar por cinco años, ahí había sanado sus heridas y sintió algo de pena pues en el fondo, sabía que jamás volvería a ese lugar. Tomó aire y se fue seguida de Finnian y Effie quienes compartían el mismo caballo.

Al pasar por las fronteras de Frewynd, los jóvenes recibieron miradas de reproche y desaprobación de aquellos que se encargaban de custodiar la villa. Aunque a nadie se le negaba la salida, por la forma en la que eran educados, era mal visto que alguien se animara a hacerlo.

Las primeras horas del viaje fueron incómodas, aunado al horrible calor del desierto, Zelda parecía ausente y los demás no parecían animarse a decir palabra alguna. Zelda no podía ocultar la angustia que sentía de volver, todas las palabras de odio y desaprobación que había recibido en el salón del trono resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Viajaron por casi una semanas, deteniéndose únicamente para que los caballos descansaran. Finnian y Effie lucían exhaustos, sin embargo, Zelda lucía aún peor. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y ninguno de sus acompañantes se atrevía a hablar mucho. Finalmente, preocupado por ambas mujeres, Finnian reunió el valor para sugerir que se detuvieran un momento a descansar; argumentando que no faltaba mucho para alcanzar su destino. Zelda quiso protestar, pero cerró la boca y asintió, renuente. Pese a la situación, estaba muy consciente que, si los caballos no descansaban apropiadamente, morirían de agotamiento antes de poder llegar a Castle Town. Además, sus compañeros no habían dormido bien en días y no estaba segura de qué tanto habían mejorado las heridas de su amigo.

Las enormes copas de los árboles y la vegetación húmeda y verde hacían evidente el hecho de que se encontraban en algún bosque. Finnian se ofreció a recolectar leña para encender una fogata y mantenerse calientes en caso de que las temperaturas descendieran por la noche. Zelda se dejó caer en el suelo, pensativa, Effie se sentó junto a ella.

Effie y Finnian hablaban enérgicamente mientras la carne del venado que habían cazado se rostizaba en el fuego. Zelda no se sentía de humor como para conversar y, argumentando que debía de hacer ciertas necesidades, se levantó. Se alejó lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas. Ya estaba oscuro, pero incluso ella estaba consciente de que no era una buena compañía en ese momento. La noche era oscura y fresca, se colocó la capucha de la vieja y gastada capa para amenizar el frío y se infiltró aún más en las profundidades del bosque.

No había tenido la oportunidad de asearse como era debido, así que cuando vio el pequeño manantial frente a ella, les agradeció a las diosas infinitamente. Pese al frío, se lavó la cara y bebió un poco de agua. Se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea informar de su hallazgo a sus amigos, para que todos pudieran saciar su sed y continuar el viaje por la mañana. Giró sobre sus talones y miró hacía el camino por el que había llegado. Estuvo tan absorta en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, que no recordaba por cuánto tiempo había caminado o cuánta distancia había recorrido para llegar hasta ese lugar. Suspiró con pesadez, resolviendo que debía averiguarlo nuevamente. Apenas avanzó unos cuatro pasos cuando unos brazos fuertes la apresaron y sintió la punta amenazante de una daga en su cuello. Entonces, de entre los árboles salieron al menos tres hombres más. A pesar de la oscuridad que proporcionaba la noche, pudo ver lo suficiente en sus vestimentas para saber que se trataba de un grupo de soldados Hylian. Se preguntó qué tan cerca estarían de Hyrule. Finnian no había comentado nada, o tal vez lo había hecho, pero no le había prestado atención. Se lo merecía, por descuidada. Pensó en luchar contra los tres hombres, tenía una daga en los pantalones bajo la capa, tal vez tendría una oportunidad si lograba liberarse del abrazo de su captor. Se retorció entre sus brazos, pero no logró. No podía creer que hubiera sido capturada tan fácilmente, todo lo que Impa y Finnian habían hecho para mantenerla con vida había sido en vano.


	7. Sorpresa

-Identifíquese –Demandó uno de los soldados poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, era notoriamente más alto que los demás. ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía ni si quiera en dónde estaba, si se presentaba ante ellos como la princesa que huyó hace años, seguramente no pasaría ni un día antes de que le cortaran la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos en los que no contestó y los soldados, malhumorados por la impaciencia, le quitaron la capucha de la cabeza.

-Una mujer… ¿extranjera? –Dijo un soldado de mediana estatura al examinar la vestimenta de la joven. Zelda no podía distinguir sus caras por el casco que usaban. Al observar bien el hombre negó con la cabeza—Es una Hylian.

-¿Una fugitiva? –Comentó el más bajo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, analizando la figura de la joven—Vaya… ¿me podré divertir esta noche?

-Probablemente… pero ya conoces al capitán. Es nuestro deber reportar primero que hemos capturado a esta mujer. –Zelda se sintió más tranquila al escuchar el ultimo comentario del oficial más alto. Caminaron en la dirección opuesta a la que ella había utilizado por al menos una hora más, para ese entonces Finnian y Effie ya debían de haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Tal vez la saldrían a buscar.

Llegaron a lo que la joven pudo reconocer como un campamento, bastante escondido entre los arboles más juntos, algunos hombres cantaban y bebían junto al fuego. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para posar sus miradas curiosas sobre ella, gracias a las diosas le habían colocado la capa nuevamente. Entre tanta gente debía haber alguien que la reconociera. Sus custodios la empujaron hasta la tienda más grande del campamento.

-Capitán, hemos encontrado a una mujer extraña junto al manantial –la joven hizo un último intento por liberar sus manos, estaba tan cerca de la ciudadela, no podía rendirse ahora. El hombre colocó sobre el escritorio la daga que le habían encontrado bajo la capa.

-¿Le importaría contarme los detalles, señorita? –La princesa sintió que su corazón se detuvo, reconocía esa voz pues la había escuchado con anterioridad.

Uno de los guardias le quitó la capucha de la cabeza y por fin pudo ver la cara de su amigo nuevamente. Link estaba frente a ella, con el uniforme de capitán, sentado tras un escritorio. Pareció perder la compostura por un momento al ver los ojos azules y las mejillas rosadas por el frío de la joven, pero se aclaró la garganta mirando en dirección a los hombres.

-No ha querido hablar.

-Eso sería todo, pueden retirarse—Dijo con firmeza, de pronto le pareció una persona totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver en el café. Incluso le pareció peligroso.

El soldado más bajo se quitó el casco, revelando su rizada cabellera marrón.

-Que la disfrutes—El capitán lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó la daga que le había sido decomisada a la joven y la lanzó en la entrepierna del soldado, estaba protegido por su armadura, pero eso no evitó que el soldado se quedara pasmado del susto.

-Te agradeceré que en el futuro no te atrevas a comentar cosas que comprometan la reputación de la señorita, soldado. Si en realidad valoras tu vida sal ahora mismo—Link no le quitó la intensa mirada de encima al hombre hasta que salió de la tienda, cerrando la lona tras él.

Mientras tanto, Effie y Finnian caminaban con dificultad uno tras otro, de vez en cuando el joven se detenía para ofrecerle ayuda a su amiga para caminar.

-¿En guerra? –Preguntó Effie mientras se levantaba las faldas y avanzaba con dificultad tras Finnian. Hacía rato que se habían infiltrado en las profundidades del bosque en búsqueda de la princesa.

-Así es, las fronteras están custodiadas por los soldados de Hyrule—La voz de Finnian sonaba angustiada, habían estado esperando que Zelda regresara por al menos una hora antes de preocuparse por ella. Estaban en los límites de un reino que se estaba preparando para la guerra, seguramente debería haber guardias alrededor.

Finalmente llegaron al manantial en las profundidades del bosque, en el suelo se encontraba el pañuelo que Effie había bordado para Zelda un tiempo atrás, siempre lo llevaba consigo. Finnian se apresuró a levantar el pedazo de tela blanca, no había duda de que la rubia había estado ahí.

-¡Debí haberle contado! –Finnian clavó su espada en el lodo que se formaba junto al estanque. Effie se acercó lentamente, y tomó el pañuelo observándolo con detenimiento.

-Finnian… ¿por qué nunca le contaste? –Preguntó Effie en voz baja aun mirando el pañuelo en sus manos. Hubo un largo silencio y después escuchó al hombre suspirar, cómo si ya estuviera decidido a decir toda la verdad.

-La verdad es que soy un soldado Hylian—Dijo encontrándose con la mirada de Effie—la princesa siempre fue de naturaleza amigable, incluso cuando era una niña no le importaba jugar con los criados en el lodo. –Effie pudo ver la nostalgia en la mirada del joven. Le sonrió animándolo a continuar—la princesa y yo sólo habíamos cruzado palabras una vez cuando Impa decidió enviarla lejos del castillo—su mirada estaba perdida, pero continuó hablando—La entonces general me dijo que debía ser yo quien debía cuidar de ella, yo era joven y no tenía intención de abandonar mi vida en Hyrule. –Hizo una mueca de desaprobación, negando con la cabeza, después volvió a mirar a la joven—Link protestó. Él quería ser quien cuidara de la princesa. Él nunca había querido ser soldado, pero le había hecho una promesa a su madre que debía cumplir, tan sólo era un joven aprendiz pero era brillante, así que lo obligaron a quedarse para sustituir al viejo capitán que estaba por jubilarse—Effie lo miraba confundida.

-¿Link y Zelda ya se conocían? –Preguntó, interrumpiendo al joven. Finnian se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban rojas por el frío.

-En realidad no estoy seguro de por qué el capitán se ofreció, nunca los vi cruzar una sola palabra. –Effie arrugó el entrecejo. Le parecía extraño que Link se había ofrecido a dejar su vida atrás para mudarse a otro país; además, había ido hasta Frewynd–tal vez solo quería marcharse de aquí.

-¿Qué pasó después? –Preguntó.

-A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, me entregaron a la princesa para llevarla lo más lejos que pudiera de aquí. Mi padre era de Frewynd y yo había estado ahí cuando tenía diez—Finnian pestañeó un par de veces, cómo si hubiera vuelto a vivir en aquel día y tratara de regresar al presente. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó: -Frewynd es una ilusión para todos en Hyrule, pocos son los que saben de su existencia; no buscarían a la princesa en un lugar que no están seguros de si existe o no. Me pareció que era el lugar correcto. –Hubo un largo silencio y Finnian arrugó la frente, molesto por la imagen en su cabeza—Cuando llegamos coloqué su cuerpo inconsciente cerca del lago, mientras hacía los arreglos necesarios para mudarnos al pueblo. No pensé que alguien la pudiera encontrar ahí. Busqué un lugar para que pudiera quedarse y cuando volví por ella se había marchado… No creo que hubiera perdonado semejante error, yo aun no puedo perdonarme...

**...**

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –Preguntó Link en voz baja, pero con tono demandante, mirando la entrada de la tienda como para asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pensarlo se lanzó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. El hombre se congeló aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo cediera y correspondiera el abrazo, pensó que tal vez estaría asustada. Acarició delicadamente el rubio cabello de la joven hasta que se tranquilizó. Zelda recorrió con sus dedicadas manos cada facción del rostro de su amigo, quería estar segura de que era real. Después arrugó el entrecejo, molesta y lo abofeteó.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos así? ¡Pensé que me habías traicionado! Obligué al pobre Finnian a contarme todo—Link se encogió de hombros y tomó las frías manos de la joven para calentarlas con las suyas—Pensé que no te volvería a ver…— Sonrió, enternecido por la evidente preocupación de la joven.

-No deberías estar aquí –Susurró volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Por qué no me has contado nada? –El joven hizo una mueca.

-Parecías estar muy feliz en Frewynd, no me atreví.

-¿Cómo podría ser feliz, si tú no lo eres? –El arqueó una ceja.

-Pensé que no te caía muy bien—Zelda negó enérgicamente mientras sonreía con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Supongo que no te dedicas a la repostería—comentó mirando al hombre de arriba abajo, él solo se rió.

Después de ese inesperado hallazgo, tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en ese lugar. Los soldados bajo el mando de su amigo no dejaban de molestarla con insinuaciones vulgares a las cuales simplemente no prestaba atención. El día anterior había regresado al bosque junto con Link en búsqueda de sus amigos, pero no habían tenido éxito, probablemente se habían dirigido ya a Castle Town.

Aunque era poco el tiempo que había estado en ese lugar, se había dado cuenta que la mayoría de los soldados eran extranjeros o criminales que fueron perdonados a cambio de sus servicios en el ejército. Su amigo evitó entrar en detalles cuando lo cuestionó, así que trató de indagar por su cuenta. La noche anterior intentó acercarse a las mujeres del campamento. Dos de ellas eran cocineras y viajaban junto a los soldados para proveerlos con tres comidas al día y ropa limpia. Ellas le contaron que el rey había tenido enfrentamientos con los demás lideres de las tribu que se negaban a reconocer su legitimidad y, aunque parecían saber más, resultaba evidente que estaban bajo las órdenes del capitán para no hablar de más de la cuenta.

Al sentirse derrotada se sentó frente a la fogata. Link le había pedido que se alejara de los soldados ya que debía ausentarse y no sabía con exactitud cuándo estaría de regreso. Si al menos supiera qué sucedía, intentaría ayudar a la causa. Volvió en sí al ver una carroza detenerse en la entrada del campamento. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cómo demonios habían logrado que semejante coche llegara hasta ahí. De ella bajó una mujer ayudada del cochero, usaba un vestido lila con cintas moradas, sus enormes pechos sobresalían debido a su ajustado corsé que acentuaba su pequeña cintura. Era alta, de piel pálida y cabello rojo. Una mujer con bastante presencia.

La mujer observó el campamento con evidente desagrado, abrió su enorme abanico que cubría sus pechos y posó su mirada curiosa sobre la joven. Avanzó con gracia en sus pasos y una vez que estuvo frente a ella, sonrió.

-Vaya… ¿no eres muy joven? –La voz de la mujer era suave y su mirada amable. Le hizo una seña al cochero para que se marchara y se sentó junto a la rubia. Se presentó como la señora Lauren, se trataba de una dama de sociedad que visitaba a su buen amigo Link de vez en cuando.

Más tarde se sentó alejada de los soldados en el comedor, en una esquina para no hacerse notar mucho. En realidad, no tuvo problemas para pasar desapercibida ya que toda la atención estaba dirigida a Lauren quien reía y bebía con ellos.

-Pareces un poco triste, niña—Lauren se sentó frente a ella en su mesa, olía a vino. La joven negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. –He escuchado que el capitán te protege—sonrío burlonamente—¿eres su amante? –Zelda sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza. La mujer se echó a reír, divertida por la inocente reacción de la joven. –Ya me imaginaba que no era el caso, ese Link no es como ninguno de estos cerdos. –Zelda trató de recuperar la compostura y se aclaró la garganta—Debió haberlo dicho para mantenerlos alejados.

Zelda asintió mientras bebía el vino de su copa de un solo trago ¿Realmente había dicho que eran amantes? Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

-Vaya, parece que te has animado.

-Me preguntaba, señora. ¿qué tanto conoce al capitán? –preguntó la joven intentando no sonar muy curiosa. Pensó que esa era su oportunidad de sacar el tema.

-Todo el mundo conoce al capitán, niña—Dijo mientras saludaba a un hombre a lo lejos—Es bien sabido que, en todo el reino, no hay hombre más fuerte. Siempre he dicho que desperdicia su talento siendo un simple capitán–Zelda arqueó una ceja, no sabía que Link era así de reconocido. –Me parece que no eres de por aquí.

-Lo soy –Dijo mientras mordía un pedazo de pan, lo masticó y después lo tragó—pero me mudé a Frewynd hace años. No estoy al tanto de algunas cosas—La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, tomó la botella y se sirvió más vino.

-¿Frewynd? ¿Esa villa con la que todo mundo fantasea? –La rubia asintió—Creo que ya has bebido demasiado, cariño.

-Al dirigirme a la ciudadela, los soldados Hylian me han interceptado y me han traído aquí –La joven agradeció que Lauren le hubiera servido más vino y continuó-No han querido contarme nada, el capitán se ha ido y estoy comenzando a preocuparme—Bebió de la copa.

-Bueno—Dijo en voz baja inclinándose a ella para evitar ser escuchada— te lo has perdido todo. Han sucedido cosas terribles en estos últimos años. El rey ha muerto y ha señalado a su hija como la responsable, dejando a un perfecto extraño como su heredero, nadie sabe por qué. Un hombre bastante ambicioso, me temo. La gente está cansada de sus injusticias–Lauren miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie las miraba—ese hombre ha traído puras desgracias a Hyrule y mucho me temo que no se detendrá hasta lograr su cometido.


End file.
